The Horror 2
by AmazingE
Summary: Sequel to The Horror; Harris was stolen by Night and hasn't came back since. Hunter, Arie, and Tails were hoping nothing bad happened to him. One night they finally decide to look for clues, but they encounter a vampire, but it's not just an ordinary vampire. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Found

Hunter started to wake up as he felt the rays of the sun come down on him. He knew that Arie was up, researching on the murders in Dentropalis.

He went downstairs, and into Arie's lab, and his prediction was right, she was still in her lab on the computer, along with Tails. "Good morning Hunter! How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine Tails, have you found out anything about Night, Mayhem, Shadow, or Harris yet?"

Tails sighed while Arie was still typing away. "Not yet Hunter, although I still wonder what they did with Harris though..."

It's been a month since Harris was bitten and stolen by Night, and they hoped he hasn't turned, or died. For most of the day, Arie and Tails were reasearching more about the recent murders, while Hunter was watching TV.

It was dark outside as Hunter got off the couch and went to tell Arie and Tails. " Guys, It's dark outside. We should finally start to look for anything to do with the recent murders outside."

They nodded as they went out the door, when they started to walk towards the park. When they were close, they heard a scream. "Arie, Hunter, It's coming from the park!"

They started to run into the park as they saw a vampire feeding of a woman. He smelt a scent as he dropped the woman and turned towards them, smiling evily and showing his fangs. "Long time no see."

Hunter started to recognize the vampire. " No... It just, can't be!"

The vampire's smile started to grow wider. " Yes, Hunter. I think you're right."

Arie was confused.

"Arie, Tails, I think that's Harris." They were shocked to see Harris as a vampire.

He now had blood red eyes and pale skin. Not to mention he had long fangs. They also noticed that his un-buttoned, green, short sleeved dress shirt was now black and the collar was sticking up. His brown leather boots were also black.

Arie started to look at Harris with fear. " Harris, why are you doing this?"

Harris gave a smirk. " I'm doing this because I want to. I'm a vampire. That's what they do."

Hunter started to get fustrated. " Harris, this isn't you! Your mind is poisoned!"

Harris then gave out a menicing laugh. " Hunter, this is who I am, a vampire. What I do pleases my bloodlust and myself, and my master."

Tails started to also get a little angry.

"I would love to stay, but I want to save this for next time..." Harris turned into red mist and faded.

Arie started to cry a tear."I can't believe it, even though his personality is still the same, he's different..."

Hunter clenched his hands. " Arie, hope isn't lost, we'll try to figure out a way to get him back, we just need to figure out something. "

Arie nodded sadly and Tails sighed, as all three walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Vampires Progress

At the end of an alley, there was an abandoned hotel. It looked to be about 12 stories high. Harris came back from his feeding when he came to the door. He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the it. He walked inside where the lobby was.

He walked up to the elevator and stepped inside. There was key slot in the elevator. Harris pulled his key out of his pocket again and stuck it in the slot. He turned it and then pressed the basement button as the elevator stared to go down.

When it opened, he took back his key and walked into the living room. There was a red satin couch and a flat screen TV infront of it, sitting on a dresser. The floor was carpeted with smooth white carpet, and there were about seven doors on the left and right walls.

"Welcome back, Harris, how was your feeding?" Mayhem was sitting on the couch with Shadow.

" There were many people in the park that have been eating well, especially this one person who had really good blood... But I ran along some... people. I need to discuss this with master."

Shadow then had his usual slight frown. " Okay then, he said he would be here any minute."

Harris went on the couch along with the two as he noticed they were watching the news."Guys, why are you watching this?"

Mayhem looked at Harris with pleasure. "It seems like you have been striking fear to the mortals, Shadow and I are proud."

Shadow nodded. Then Night came.

"Welcome back master." Mayhem was excited as Night sat down with them.

"So Harris... How was your feeding?"

Harris bared his fangs. "It was delicous. But I want to talk about something."

Night got comftrable on the couch, waiting for more.

"While I was on my last victim, I ran across my old friends. Not that I think the're a threat, but they were suprised when they saw me."

Harris smirked and Night was pleased. "I'm glad that they were suprised, I wish I was there, I love when their hearts start to rush. But what they don't know is that soon, they will die..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two Guests

Once again, Tails was with Arie and Hunter was watching TV. There was a knock on the door. Hunter decided to get it and opened it. It was Silver and Blaze.

"Silver, Blaze! It's not that I don't want you here, but you shouldn't!"

Silver sighed as he started to speak. "Relax Hunter, we heard what happened to Shadow and Harris."

Hunter looked at Blaze as she nodded.

They all started to have a conversation on the couch." So Tails, we're going to try to find where the vampires are hiding, correct?"

Blaze was curious as Tails nodded. "And the closer we get to finding where they are, the closer we are to finding Harris."

Silver gave out a soft sigh. "I still don't see why Harris sided with 'him'. He's the same, but he's so, 'evil', now."

Hunter gave Silver a mean look. "He can't help it. Because he was turned, he will act the way he is now until Night is defeated."

Arie had a gleam of hope after what Hunter said. "So you're saying that if we can defeat Night, Harris will come back?"

Hunter nodded. "But it might be another case. So Arie, tonight, we need to get close to Harris and do a brain scan."

Arie nodded. "But I'll bring it with me just incase we run into him early." They all got up and went out the door, and walked into a near alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hidden And Lost

They were walking down the all for a couple hours as it was almost dark. Arie had a question in mind.

"Hunter I just thought of something, don't vampires sleep during the day?"

Hunter nodded and Silver groaned. "Then why are we out here?!"

Tails put a hand on Silver. "Relax! Even though there not here during day, we can still find something else."

"Like that for example."Blaze pointed to a tall building with blocked off windows.

"This must be where they all live." Hunter noticed it was a hotel. "And Harrison..." Arie was in deep thought, then she looked at the sky and froze.

"Arie what's wrong?" She pointed at the sky and Hunter looked. It was dark. "Everyone! We need to leave! NOW!"

Silver then had an idea."Everyone, get near me! I'll take us home with chaos control!" Everyone nodded as Silver pulled out a chaos emerald.

Then Silver fell to the ground and dropped the emerald. Night was behind him.

"Why thank you for the emerald, I apprecciate it. But what I don't like, is that you're here. Have you heard of 'secrets'?" Silver started to get up but Night grabbed him.

"Silver!" Blaze started was about to use her powers, but someone grabbed her.

"Hello, Blaze, I havn't seen you for a while..." It was Shadow.

Hunter groaned. "What do you want with them?!"

Night chuckled. "Relax boy, we're just going to borrow them, forever!"

Then Harris and Mayhem also appeared and Night pushed Silver into Harris' grasp.

"Tails get behind me!" Hunter pulled out a dagger and Arie got in her stance.

"Night, we won't let you get away with this again!"

Night stared at Arie. "Aww, sweetie, of course I will..." Arie tried to punch the alpha, but he caught her fist as he threw her to the ground.

Then Hunter tried to kick him, but Mayhem walked infront of him and blocked it. She retaliated doing the same as Hunter fell to the ground. "Harris, Shadow, make this quick."

They both smiled in reply as they both started to suck Blaze and Silver's blood. They both screamed as they were getting weaker.

"No!" Arie tried to get up but Night kicked her as she fell her scanner fell out of her pocket.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Night then picked it up and broke it. Shadow dropped Blaze as Harris did the same with Silver.

"This can't be happening, again." Hunter was fustrated and Tails was still hiding.

"Until next time..." Night started to laugh as the vampires, Silver, and Blaze dissapeared.

"Hunter! Arie!" Tails got out of hiding and ran towards them, helping them get up.

"Miles... There is nothing else we can do here... Let's just go home..."

They all started to find their way out of the alley, but Arie was worried. _Shadow and Harris were turned... But what's going to happen to Silver and Blaze?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blood Test

The door opened as Hunter, Arie, and Tails walked inside. They all flopped onto the couch, sighing. "I can't believe we couldn't save our friends, again!"

Hunter was a little weak from earlier. "Yeah Arie, first Harris, and now Silver and Blaze..." Tails was depressed too because he couldn't help. Arie then had a smile as she ran into her lab.

Hunter and Tails followed as Arie was trying to find something on her computer. "Guys, I have a solution to save Harris!"She took out Harris' blood slide and set it next to the computer.

"What is it Arie?" Tails was rather curious.

"I found out if someone has Royal Blood, they won't change, although they can be turned."

Hunter was slightly confused."So why does this, 'Royal Blood' matter?"

Arie frowned but it turned back into her smile. "It means that IF he has this blood type, he could just be hypnotized, and we can get him out of it using some sort of solution."

Tails frowned slightly. "But Arie, I'm guessing this blood type is rare, so it might not be the case."

"It's worth a shot, Miles." Arie hasn't given up as she got three more slides.

"Because I know all of our blood types are different, we could do a comparison with Harris', that's the only way." They both nodded and in a couple of minutes, all three's blood were in slides, as Arie compared them.

Then she got up excitedly. "Hunter, Tails, he DOES have Royal Blood!" They all got excited. "But the only thing I need to find out is how to get Harris back, I need to look into this even further..."

Hunter then frowned. "But we need to get stronger, otherwise we won't be able to face them."

Arie nodded, but Tails yawned. "But Hunter, Arie, we should go to bed." They all started to go in their rooms and into their beds, and in a couple minutes, they all fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwile at the lost hotel,the four vampires were standing in the main room, along with Silver and Blaze. They couldn't move due to the effects of their bites.

"Harris, Shadow, come here." The two got up and stood next to Night. "Because you two never hypnotized anyone before, this will be your first time. Now, you will have full authority over the person, but I will have more authority. Now go in your rooms, and take your person with you."

They both nodded as they opened their doors, Harris beckoned Silver to come with him and Shadow did the same with Blaze. Then Harris shut the door once they were inside.

"Harris, why are you doing this?!"

Harris smiled, showing his fangs. "Don't question me. Now keep your eyes open." Silver's body did as commanded as he started to gaze into the dark red swirls of Harris' eyes.

Soon Silver had dark red swirls in his eyes as his face turned expressionless. "I am your master."

"You are my master." Silver's voice was now dead sounding.

"You are only allowed to listen to Night and me."

"I am only allowed to listen to Night and you."

Harris was now pleased. Harris' swirls turned back into his straight pupils, and Silver's swirls faded back into pupils. "You are now a slave to the vampire race."

Silver nodded slowly as they both exited. Night was on the couch with Mayhem, Shadow, and Blaze, who's face was expressionless. "Master, Silver's hypnotism is complete, what are we going to do with them?"

Night took a look at the expressionless Silver and Blaze, then back at Harris. "They will be our servants and blood donors. But that doesn't mean we'll stop feeding from mortals, however."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Weapon Of Choice

It was morning, and the two hedgehogs and the fox were in the lab. "Arie, we need to find a way to get stronger, otherwise we can't face the vampires..."

"Yeah... Uh-Huh..." Arie was accidently tuning Hunter out. He went up to her and snapped in her face. Arie was angry. "What the heck, Hunter. Can't you see I'm working on something?"

Hunter blushed. "...Sorry. But what is it you're working on anyway?"

"It's almost complete, but this helmet-like device helps people remember events who have been released from hypnotism and vampires that lost their master."

Tails understood the concept. "So Arie, that means if we get Harris back, we can recover the memories he has of being with Night?"

"Exactly, Miles!"

They both stared at each other. But Arie broke it by turning away, blushing.

"Arie, I need to talk to you about something, it has to do with fighting."

Arie was wondering what Hunter was talking about. "I noticed you're not very good when it comes to using daggers. You need a weapon so you can protect yourself."

She nodded. But Arie was wondering which one would work best. She knew guns wouldn't work out well, but from her side of view, in her mind she thought weapons as japanese, chinese swords, etc.

Just then a letter slid underneath the door, into the living room. Tails spotted it and picked it up. It was addressed to Hunter."Hey Tails, what's that in your hands?"

"It's for you."

Tails gave him the letter and Hunter opened it.

**Dear Hunter,**

**I overheard you talking about weapons. I know a thing or two about them. So if you trust me, you can meet me in the woods. But you have to come before nightfall.**

**~ S**

Hunter put it back in the envolope. "So Hunter, what is it?"

"Arie, this letter is from S, I think this is the same S who helped Harris in the woods a month ago. But we have to leave now to meet him though."

They nodded as Hunter opened the door, and they left to meet this mysterious person, waiting in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: S

All three kept walking until they reached the woods. They all looked at each other, nodded, and went in the woods. There was shade everywhere, and Hunter hoped they wouldn't run into any of the four vampires.

Then a white figure came down from a tree and landed infront of them. "I was waiting for you all."

Arie was confused. "How do you know our names?"

The white figure paused. "...Never mind that. As you probably now, my name is S." He was in deep though. "But in order to know what weapon Arie is best with, I need to know how she fights. But I don't know who she would fight though..."

Just then, as if on cue, Harris appeared. "Hey S. I havn't seen you in a while, maybe somewhere last month?"

S didn't reply. "...Harris, why are you here."S was suprisingly calm.

"I just overheard your conversation, so Arie, are you okay with me fighting you?"

Arie was shocked. She could get killed by Harris, or even worse, converted.

"Harris, I'm not going to let you do that! You will drain or convert her! Do you agree with me S?"

Harris sighed. "Typical Hunter... And no, I sware I won't do anything horrible to Arie, and Hunter, you know I always keep my word."

Hunter realized he was right.

"But..." Hunter and Arie jumped. "But if I win, you have to let me feed off of her."

Arie clenched her hands.

"Relax, I can control myself how much venom I use, and I don't have to use any, even the so called, 'DNA venom'."

Arie stood there. "Okay... I accept."

" Arie! Please don't do this!" Hunter was concerned for Arie.

"It's okay Hunter, vampire or not, I'll always trust Harris when he makes his word."

Hunter sighed and nodded. Arie got into her stance and so did Harris. Arie stood in her stance while Harris ran up to her with increased speed, due to him being a vampire.

Arie was suprised, but she crouched down as soon as Harris came up to her, and did a high kick, and hit him in the stomach. It affected him a little bit, but he grabbed her and threw Arie at a tree.

She fell to the ground, but she didn't give up. She ran towards Harris and did a side chop, but he blocked it. Then she tried a high kick in the air, and hit Harris in the face. She turned and landed, noticing Harris was on the ground.

She won. But she didn't want to leave him on the grass, so she reached out her hand. Harris looked up and smiled at her, grabbing her hand. But then he gave a smirk at her, showing his fangs. He got up and kneed her in the stomach, then jabbed her stomach with his elbow.

Arie groaned, and fell to the ground sideways, grabbing her stomach.

"Arie!" Hunter and S ran towards Arie. It seems that Harris truly won.

"Arie, just a tip, you shouldn't have compassion for your enemies, even if it's me."

Hunter looked at him angerly, and Harris licked his fangs. "Well... you remember our little deal... right? So hand her over."

Hunter sighed and helped Arie up, putting her in the vampire's arms.

He lunged his head and bit Arie, drinking her blood. She was screaming as she was being drained second by second, and felt Harris' cold arms, and noticing his heartbeat was gone. Hunter looked down as he was dissapointed.

Arie's heart was beating faster, which meant more blood for Harris. Finally, after a while he dropped her to the ground, satisfied. "Thank you for the early meal... Catch you all sometime..." He smiled as he turned into red mist, leaving the woods.

S went up to Arie and felt her heartbeat. "Her heart is still beating, Hunter, she most of fainted from blood loss."

"Good grief!"Tails was hiding behind a tree. He didn't want to see Harris then.

"Hunter, I'll send you a letter tommarow about Arie's weapon, and I'll send the weapon too."

Hunter had something on his mind. "S, I have a question."

"Ask away!"

" Do you happen to know anything about a legendary silver sword?"

"Yes I do. It's called the Holy Sword, but Arie can't use it. Me and you can't use it either. But it will choose someone with a clean, friendly heart."

"Okay, thank you S!"

"Don't mention it!" S then noticed it was sunset. "Listen, I have to leave, see you!"

He then walked away as Tails picked up Arie. "Hunter, we should leave too."

He nodded as they all walked back. On the way, Hunter wasn't looking were he was going and kicked a rock. It moved slightly and he yelled in slight pain.

"Hunter! Are you alright?"

Hunter nodded, but then he noticed a little hole next to the rock. "Go on without me, I need to check something out real quick. I'll catch up though."

Tails nodded and he left with Arie. Hunter crouched down and moved the rock completely. When he moved it, he saw a gold ring in the hole. He picked it up.

He noticed it could be unclipped. "Huh... I think I know what I can do with this..." He took out a golden chain necklace out of his pocket and put it on.

He then clipped the ring on it. "Perfect!" He was satisfied of what he found and left the woods, and caught up with Tails. At home, they put Arie in her bed and they too went to sleep. It was a full moon as a howl was heard, echoing through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Guess

Arie was still sitting in her desk at the computer, and Hunter and Tails were watching TV. A knock was heard at the door as Hunter got up and opened the door. It was their delivery man.

"Special package for... Arie the Hedgehog!"

Arie knew it must be her weapon as she got up, and took the package."Thank you!"

He left and closed the door.

Arie then walked to the counter and set down the package. She then opened it up, and saw an envelope, and a medium sized package

"Arie, what's in the package?"

"Maybe my weapons, Miles..."

Hunter then got out the envelope, and read it out loud. "Dear Hunter and Arie, I figured out what kind of weapon Arie can use. Their called Kunai Knives. The're ranged weapons that you can throw at the enemy. She'll figure out how to use them. Also, she can use another one. It's called a twin blade. It's a melee weapon. She will figure out how to use it. ...Signed S."

Hunter noticed that this letter was sloppy written. Arie grabbed something that was wrapped inside and opened it was the twin blade. She also opened up the other package.

Inside were many kunai knives, along with a case that clipped to the side if her pants. "This case probably carries my kunai knives."

Tails nodded. "Here Arie, you can strap this case to your waist, it can carry your blade."

She nodded and grabbed both cases. She stuck the knives in her case and put her blade in the sheath. Then she strapped them on her. "Guys, I figured out a way to cure hypnosis."

"Really Arieanna? What is it?"

Arie blushed. She never heard Tails call her that before. "I can figure out some sort of vaccine and vaccinate a victim. But I don't know how that can work for vampires, they are so fast, they can just avoid it."

Hunter was slightly confused. "But... I thought that whoever is hypnotized, they are in a zombie-like state, and have absolutely have no free will."

"Night could of told him to act normal, so you wouldn't be able to tell if he's hypnotized or not." Arie didn't know what else to do. "Hey, Hunter, if it's okay, could we go out tonight and find some low levels, and test my skills out?"

"Sure Arie. But if we run into Night, Harris, Mayhem, Shadow, or all four, Tails, I need you to come home. I don't want to put you in any danger."

Tails nodded."Arie, Hunter, I have some questions."

"Sure thing Miles."

"Night is an Alpha vampire I suppose, and the other three are underlings, correct?"

Hunter nodded. "Well, there is really nothing to do until tonight, so let's just wait a bit."

Arie and Tails nodded, and they all waited for some action.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Slaves

After a while, Hunter noticed that it was dark."We should go now, but Tails, I want you to stay here." Tails sighed, but then nodded.

Arie made sure she had her kunai knife case and her sheath with her, and they went out the door. "Hunter, are we going to see Cino again tonight?" Hunter nodded. "He is a werehog after all, I'm sure he will help us."

But then he remembered what S told him one day when he went to visit him. _Remember. werewolves can be VERY dangerous, especially on the night of a full moon._

He shook his head. Cino was a great ally, surely he wouldn't turn on them.

They were walking somewhere in the woods, and Cino appeared. "Hey guys! What are you two doing here? It can be dangerous being out here."

Hunter shook his head. "One of our our allies by the name S,sent us Arie's weapons this morning, we're taking them for a test against some low level vampires."

Cino nodded. But then he paused. "Why isn't S with you now?"

Arie sighed. "I don't think S is really the type of night person, I think he prefers to get a lot of rest."

Then suddenly, there was a dark light, and ten vampires and Harris appeared.

"...Cino." Harris turned and frowned at the werehog.

"...Harris." Cino did the same.

Arie however was confused. "Umm, Cino, is there something wrong?"

Cino put his hand behind his head and smirked. "Well, vampires and werewolves or, werehogs, don't exactly get along very well."

Harris scoffed. "You could say that again." He looked at the ground and back at them. "Anyways, I would like you all to meet our new slaves..."

Harris gave a sign for them to come out. They came out of the shadows and it revealed Silver and Blaze, standing expressionless.

"No!" Arie was dramatized.

"Don't worry, Arie, they don't deserve to be turned, that's why we made them our slaves."

Huntet growled. "You monster! Harris, why?"

Harris chuckled. "Oh? So I'm the 'monster' now? I would have to be cunning to be called that."

Cino couldn't take anymore of this as he ran towards Harris and swiped at him with his claws.

"Harrison!" Arie yelled, but it seemed like he stepped out of the way before Cino could swipe.

Arie sighed. "Arie! Why are you helping him?"

"Sorry Hunter, I guess I still have something for him..." Cino let his anger take over him for a second.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Harris looked amused. "Tell the fox, that your speedy blue friend, is gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Ugly Truth

Arie found this hard to believe. "What do you mean?"

Harris started to laugh evily. "It looks like the hedgehog isn't as strong and fast as he seems..."

Hunter started to stare at his old friend. "What are you trying to say, Harris?"

"Oh Hunter, I can't believe you don't know yet..."

There was a huge silence. Harris started to think he's been here quite enough."Well, I should take me leave, slaves, kill them all." The same dark light enveloped Harris, and he vanished.

"Hunter, Arie, let's move!"

They both nodded and took out their weapons. "Cino, Arie, try not to cause too much harm to Silver and Blaze, they're only under hypnotic control."

The ten vampires, Silver, and Blaze began to attack. A vampire lunged at Arie, but she simply dodged and stabbed it's heart. However, it was still alive.

"What the- why didn't my attack work?"

Cino then slashed the vampire's neck, and it fell to the ground. "The ones that we fought before could have been illusions, because a vampire's heart no longer functions."

The lime-green hedgehog groaned, but continued to attack. Using both of his daggers, he cut of another vampire's head.

Suddenly, a green aura surrounded him. Hunter was being carried into the air, just to get thrown to the ground.

Arie retaliated by running up to the mind-controlled Silver. However, in the corner of her eye she saw a huge flame. She dodged it, and so did the psychic hedgehog, but it burned up a vampire's body.

Cino started to charge at two more vampires, with his arms held out. The werehog kept running until the vampires' heads were chopped of.

Suddenly, a huge flame came towards Cino and he fell to the ground, yelling in pain. He got right up, but the werehog's eyes turned gold, and his pupils became slits.

He howled and started to charge at the cat. About to slash, Arie jumped in front of Blaze, and blocked the attack with her twin blade.

"Cino, what's wrong?" Arie had no idea why Cino was doing this.

The werehog growled, but then shook his head. Then same green aura enveloped Arie and Cino, also to be thrown to the ground.

When the sky blue hedgehog got up, she noticed every vampire was burned up, and Cino's eyes were back to his emerald color. His pupils were no longer slits.

"Ugh, what just happened?"

"Cino, it seemed like you went out of control and tried to attack Blaze."

The werehog wimpered. "Sorry, Arie."

Hunter threw something at Silver and Blaze's heads, and were knocked out. "Quickly, we need to retreat! Before they wake up!"

They both nodded and they all exited the woods, heading towards home.

Shortly, they arrived at the house. "Listen guys, sorry about what I did, sometimes I let my anger control me..."

Arie shock her head. "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Thank you, and Hunter, I know it might sound false, but Harris might be right about this Sonic person. You need to learn about this."

Arie had a confused look on her face. "You mean, you never heard of Sonic The Hedgehog?"

"Well yes, I have, but I only know little about him," The werehog looked around. "Well, I'm going back to the woods. I'm sure we'll meet again,"

Cino ran off, leaving the two hedgehogs by themselves. They opened the door, and Hunter quickly turned on the tv, scrolling through their recordings.

"Hey guys, welcome back! Umm, Hunter, what are you looking for?"

"...See for yourself, Tails."

They all got on the couch, and Hunter played the recording.

"We are now live from Station Square, at the scene of another murder. We had reports about a body drained of blood in a nearby alley."

This news broadcast was during the night, possibly yesterday. The reporter then stepped aside, revealing the dead body of Sonic The Hedghog.

They all gasped.

"Let's look at some footage from the scene."

A blue blur passed by the camera. It stopped and revealed Sonic. He quickly ran into an alley.

He had no where else to go and was corned by a wall.

"Well, well, Sonic The Hedgehog finally comes back after four months..."

Harris then walked onto the image. "You think you could escape huh?"

"I'm not going to give up!"

"Huh, cocky as usual..." Harris walked up to the blue hedgehog,"Well, it's too late for you now..." The fledgling lunged his head and bit Sonic, feeding on his blood.

Hunter quickly turned the tv off.

"Sonic, is dead?" Arie started to cry.

"He can't be... Sonic, after all you have done for me, why wasn't it me instead? Oh Sonic!" Tails also started to cry, causing tears to roll down his fur.

Hunter had his head down and growled,"...Harris... You will pay for what you've done! Hypnotized or not. You, will die!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Why Not Tell Me Now?

Night, Shadow, and Mayhem were sitting around. They had the news on the tv. The elevator doors opened, revealing Harris, Silver, and Blaze.

Harris came out and Silver followed. Blaze just walked over to the couch and stood next to Shadow.

"Harrison, I see your back. How was your feeding?" Night was curious, and Mayhem was wondering why.

She didn't want to question her master, but she wanted to know.

"The same really. Nothing different. Except for the fact I ran into those pathetic old 'friends' of mine."

"Tell me more. What happened?"

"It seems Arie got a new weapon, but she still doesn't pose a threat. And... Hunter, Arie, and that werehog Cino were suprised that we made Silver and Blaze our slaves."

Night smirked at all of the information that the fledgling was telling him.

Mayhem looked at Night. "Master? May I speak to you in private for a little while?"

Night was wondering what Mayhem wanted to talk about. "Sure, everyone else besides Mayhem, go to your rooms until I call you. Silver and Blaze, you may go back to the third floor."

Harris and Shadow nodded and went to their rooms. Before Silver and Blaze left, Night put a badge on the both of them so that other vampires would know not to turn them.

Once Night and Mayhem were the only ones in the room, the alpha directed his attention to his underling.

"Master, why do you have so much compassion for Harris? I'm not saying I don't like him, he's a great vampire, but why do you like him?"

Night paused for a couple of seconds, "He's a fledgling. I gave you a lot of attention when I turned you, remember?"

Mayhem thought about it. She nodded, but telling by the look on his face, there was more to it. "You tell the truth, but I can tell that's not all of it. Please tell me why, master."

The alpha vampire started to get angry. "Don't question me, I am your master, and what I say goes. You've been with me for five hundred years. You should know this by now."

Mayhem wasn't suprised by his reaction. She knew that vampires tend to have mood swings.

Night calmed down. After hearing what he said, he blushed. Mayhem never seen the evil vampire do that before.

"I will tell you once the time is right. This conversation is finished, understood?"

"Yes master, I understand."

"Good."

It was time for Night to talk about his plan. "Harrison, Shadow, come out." The two vampires came out of their rooms and sat on the couch.

"As you all may know, we have accomplished a lot in the past three months. We have been doing everything so quickly. But we need to focus on our main goal, to rule the earth."

Shadow liked how this was going. "How would we do this, exactly?"

"In order to take control, I need the Holy Sword to get rid of any werewolves. Once we do that, we have our vampires scatter and turn most of the population on earth. But we need to leave a quarter of the population to feed on."

Harris chuckled evily, "You are brilliant master. This will work."

"But we need to lay low while doing this, so that no one will suspect a thing. I will control this pathetic earth... and no one will stop me..."


End file.
